


It's Getting Late (JinHoon)

by SuperNatuGirL



Series: Jinwoo's Special [5]
Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: But Jinwoo likes it though, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Seunghoon and his crappy confession, Winner debut, balcony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNatuGirL/pseuds/SuperNatuGirL
Summary: Lee Seunghoon at his favorite place with his favorite person. (JinHoon)





	It's Getting Late (JinHoon)

Dreaming being a Winner is nice. Waking up as a Winner is good. Walking down the streets like a Winner is awesome. And going home as a Winner is priceless. All the hardwork he went through, all the tears that's been shed, and the pain he felt, finally being paid off. With currently 6 victories carved on his name, and 6 trophies on hand, Seunghoon couldn't be more thankful.

Making his way to his favorite place for the past four months, the balcony. Seunghoon enjoyed the feeling so much, when he would be there, sitting on a chair, awe-ing the Lord's masterpiece. The stars would smile at him, blinking too, the wind will hug him with love, and the kind moon will tell him how bright his future is going to be. It's so peaceful.

To tell you the truth, it's so good being a Lee Seunghoon. He got the talent, he got the unique personality. He got the fame, flashing cameras on his face, and he got the money. Okay, his face maybe not be that perfect, but then again, that still count. Oh, there he go with the narcissism again. But that's the truth, right? Like who can ignore that fact? There is people who will kill only to be on his place. To be him.

Visiting the balcony, pretty much every night as possible, no matter where he is. As long as there is balcony, he would love to spend hours there. But still, his favorite is on Winner's house. Just like breathing, the rapper won't forget at least one hour per day, sitting there and enjoy the peaceful night. No matter how tired his flesh to the bone, yet the balcony is the place to calm his soul down, before actually ended up on bed, resting. In the balcony are the times when he could stop worrying about what would happen next breath, instead he will start to appreciate himself more, appreciate what he and his fellow Winner's members has achieved.

And to appreciate Kim Jinwoo's beauty.

The truth is, Lee Seunghoon likes Kim Jinwoo. A lot. Seunghoon has this big, teenage crush on the Winner's oldest. Mostly the hours he spent here, are wasted thinking about Jinwoo. What the older used to do, what he did earlier today, and what Kim Jinwoo would do. Seunghoon admits, that THAT is creepy. But the again, so what? It's all up to him.

The kind Kim Jinwoo, or the bad Kim Rachel, Seunghoon loves both. Personality change, ooh the drama. The innocent angel or the sexy devil. Both never cease to amaze Seunghoon. The face, the way he looked, the way he smiled to everything, the beauty, the laugh, and the-

   "Seunghoon-ah! What are you doing this late night?" -voice. Oh yeah, the voice that drowns him in the sea of love.

 

   "As if you don't know me, hyung. Come and join me here." Without a word of protest, Jinwoo heading towards the chair beside Seunghoon. That is one of the reason why Seunghoon loves Jinwoo. Because the older is obedient, follows around his dongsaengs' orders. But then again, Jinwoo let out a small laugh.

 

The Laugh Seunghoon adored so much.

 

   "What brings you here, hyung?" And as usual, it was Seunghoon who break the silence that wrapped them up for around 30 seconds. And for yur information, Jinwoo actually doesn't really talk much. Unless, someone start a real topic.

   "I'm just worried. Like, it was a long day for us. You should get some sleep"

 

At this, Seunghoon laughed. And Jinwoo couldn't understand why.

   "What is it, Seunghoon-ah?"

But then, Seunghoon grinned, "Then why are you not sleeping?"

 

Jinwoo shrugged, "Because I am older than you?" He reasoned. Huh, that wasn't a good answer.

   "That's lame, Hyung!"

 

Seunghoon had to keep the urge to give Kim Jinwoo a bone-crushing-hug, when the older showed him the famous lost-Kim-Jinwoo look.

   "Then... I can't be sleeping if any of you are still up?"

 

Aww! That's adorable! "Then wait here a little longer. I just arrived." Just please stay here.

 

Then, out of nowhere, Seunghoon speak up, "What is the thing you enjoyed so much?"

 

And without even looking, Seunghoon knows that Jinwoo is giving him a deep look, like he's searching for something on his face. Did he really have something on his face?

   "It's happines, for sure"

Then Seunghoon closed his eyes.

   "Then define happines, hyung." I want to be with you longer.

 

The Lion sense that the deer is smiling widely.

   "When everyone smiled. Just like, there is nothing to be afraid of. There is nothing haunting you in the night. The joy to be a Winner... I love it." Seunghoon culd feel the errupting love from the older's body.

 

And Seunghoon loves it.

 

   "Then what about you, Seunghoonah?"

 

The rapper opened his eyes, looking stright to the beautiful moon. He didn't answer immediately. Instead,he let the silence took over once again. It's so peaceful, much more peaceful because Jinwoo is around. But then again, Jinwoo too, didn't mind. He also busied himself waitching the night sky.

 

   "It's you"

 

So sudden, Jinwoo didn't quite catch it. "What is that?" Seunghoon then raised his index finger up to the sky, "It's the sky"

 

   "Tell me, why do you like the sky so much?" And Jinwoo really wanna know the reason why.

 

Seunghoon started, "First off, it's beautiful." And so are you.

He continued, "It's warm..." Just like you.

 

   "The moon felt so kind and warm." Just like your personality.

 

   "And I love it so much." Still not as much as I loved you.

 

Seunghoon could hear the claps from his hyung. "I felt the same..." And how Seunghoon hopes so.

 

   "If it's possible, I wanted the moon to love me back, so I could fly up to the beautiful sky in happines." Even when I can only be around you, still every moments are precious.

 

Just like this time.

 

Seunghoon is a little surprised when Jinwoo's slender fingers touched his arm. "I'm sure the moon will"

And the younger smiled softly. "I really hope so..."

 

That is the moment when sitting on the balcony become an unforgettable memory. They both wehnt to bed around 2 hours later, at exactly 1 a.m.. And since that time, Jinwoo spent more night in the balcony with Seunghoon.

 

   "Can I tell you something, hyung?"

 

It was a night in September, few minutes away from Jinwoo's birthday. And the new habbit is, they are sitting in the balcony, just like they did for the past week.

 

Jinwoo nodded, looking at Seunghoon with those adorable glossy eyes.

   "Sure, Hoonie. What is it?"

 

Seunghoon take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

 

   "You remeber, when you came here, spent the night with me for the first time?"

The older nodded happily, "Of course I remember. Why?"

 

Owner of the nickname 'Baby Lion' point out the moon that is shining beautifully.

   "You said that the moon will love me back, right?"

Again, Jinwoo nodded.

   "Of course the moon will. Why?"

 

Seunghoon looks directly at Jinwoo's eyes.

   "Well, do you?"

 

Jinwoo tilt his head to the left. "What do you mean?"

 

The other scratch his head. "Well you see, the moon I was talking about the whole time is you." Seunghoon confessed.

 

When the smile on Jinwoo's face disappeared, Seunghoon was scared. Many things could happen like, right now. Would Jinwoo slap him? Yell at him? Turn on him? Punch him? Shout at him for being-

 

   "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" And Seunghoon was taken by suprise at this.

 

And Jinwoo start to sob and laugh at the same time. "So that means..."

 

Then Jinwoo stand up, and pull Seunghoon to a tight hug.

   "Yes, you moron!"

 

Indeed, the moon love him back.

 

   "Happy Birthday, Hyung!" He said as son as his phone's alarm rings loudly.

 

   "Thank you so much..."

 

And that, is the best birthday ever for Kim Jinwoo. And Seunghoon is overly proud of himself.


End file.
